Gaara in Grimmauld
by graciecat14
Summary: Gaara is accidentally transported to Number 12 Grimmauld Place what Madara's space/time jutsu that was aimed at Naruto hits him instead. canon pairings or no pairings rated T b/c why not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

 **This story is going to be about Gaara, I don't believe there will be any pairings, set just after the fourth shinobi war and in book five of harry potter**

 **I've been toying with this idea for a while now and decided that if I don't lose focus it will probably be a very long story. Only canon pairings probably or maybe none, I apologize for any OOC's that might occur, I will try to stick to the character as much as possible**

 **I don't own Naruto or harry potter, only this plot.**

(Gaara POV)

'Pain. Pain was all I felt. My skull was splitting and I was surrounded by nothingness, where was everyone? Where am I? Who am I? No. I remember. I am Gaara, yes, I am a Shinobi. What's a shinobi? No nevermind, I know now.'

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH"

'What's that sound? Oh yeah, that's me. Why am I yelling? The pain of course the pain it's never ending. Round, and round, and round, and round, and round, and rou-what's that light up ahead? Why are my eyes closed? Are they closed? Where'd the battle go? What battle? We won, didn't we? That's why I feel pain right? Wait- where did the pain go? Am I floating? What is this?'

And then the darkness enveloped me once again.

(Sirius POV)

Everything was fine until the random boy fell through the roof and landed on the table in the middle of an Order meeting. I mean even Snivelus had been remotely helpful and less annoying today; but no, this teenager just had to crash onto the table.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Severus, you need to find out when the Dark Lord is going to make a move on the prophecy, it is vital that you do so."_

 _"Of course headmaster"_

 _Severus left the room_

 _"Now we need to discuss what we are going to tell Harry." I stated_

 _"Sirius we've already discussed this, yes the boy does have a right to know, but does he need to know is the question, he would just run in recklessly as it stands, I do not believe it to be a good idea to tell him as of right now."_

 _I frowned at the head masters stubbornness._

 _"I know you mean well headmaster but I truly believe-_

 _A loud banging sound startled everyone, I looked up to see a swirling hole appear above the table, not two seconds later a ragged body fell out of it. The person landed to the side of me their head slamming onto the table no doubt giving them a concussion._

 _I got out from my chair and bent over the body, I could tell that it was a boy around 16, he had dark red hair and a weird scar/tattoo combination on his forehead. He had dark rings around his eyes from lack of sleep, worse than what I had after coming out of Azkaban. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was a deeper red than his hair, with some sort of tan armor on top; on top of the armor he had a grey one-shoulder vest thing. The pants the boy wore were the same color as the shirt, and a few inches past the knees were white wrappings, cinching tight the bottom of the pants legs. For shoes he wore a weird pair of black boot/sandals with the toes open. The strangest part of his outfit though would be the large gourd on his back, it looked like it was made of sand._

(Go here for image) 1f86/th/pre/f/2013/042/8/3/sabaku_no_gaara_4th_shinobi_war_render_by_narununo_by_

 _The others in the order were just staring at me, or more specifically the boy laying next to me. I glanced over him again and this time, to my horror, I found more than clothes, he was bleeding; from hundreds of lacerations all over his body. It was terrifying to think of what could do this to a person, and that's when I saw the large pool of blood already forming under him soaking into my shoes._

 _"Snap out of it." I chided "this child is bleeding and we need to get him treated or else he'll die." That did it. The rest of the order started moving around, Dumbledore apparated somewhere, probably off to find Madam Pomfrey. Remus conjured a cot in the corner of the dining room and Tonks and I started trying to remove the gourd from the boy's body while moving him over to the cot. I think that Molly and Arthur went to check on the children or go get medical supplies, i was too busy to really notice. I think the rest of the order went to go fulfill their orders or clean up the pool of blood on the floor._

 _"POP" Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey apparated into the room. The nurse ran over to where the boy was and immediately started spouting incantations and waving her wand about over the body. After a few minutes of listening to things I would never understand she stopped and force fed the boy a potion to "give a dreamless sleep." Now if only I had that for my nightmares of Azkaban._

 _We cleaned up the blood and the cot and the boys clothes, leaving him to sleep in peace._

 _(End flashback)_

'It's been nearly three days, when will this boy wake up? I mean, he's healed isn't he?' The boy stirred in his slumber. 'Oh, yes, maybe today's the day that he wakes up.' His moved again.

"Poppy! I think he's going to wake up!" I yelled

The nurse ran into the dining room, she had decided to stay inside the house based on the severity of the boy's wounds. On another note Mad-Eye limped into the room with Dumbledore in tow, probably already suspicious of our makeshift guest. The boy stirred again and slowly began to wake up. His eyes twitched open for a second before immediately closing; probably due to the sudden influx of light. A few seconds passed and then he slowly opened them again. Instinctively everyone except Poppy (who was helping him sit up) took a step back when we saw his eyes, his eyes, they had no pupils, they were a solid light green. That however could not prepare me for the look of utter despair that was held within the boy's eyes, the look of someone who had seen and caused death too many times to ever recover fully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

 **How are you doing today? I hope you're liking this story, I think it's kind of original and I really like the idea of other characters getting stuck at Grimmauld Place**

 **In response to deathnoteno1fan, no Gaara does not have Shukaku inside of him, also, if you're talking about Gaara seeming illogical in his POV that's when he was actually being sucked through the different dimensions. You see a bit of confusion in this part because of the sudden change in his surroundings, Madam Pomfrey has fixed his concussion.**

(Gaara POV)

I slowly came to consciousness, my thoughts were scattered, 'am I in the village? The battlefield? No the ground is too soft.' I felt where I was laying, not a mattress, probably a cot. 'Am I in a medical tent? That must mean that we won. But it's too quiet,' I slowly creaked open my eyes but I was instantly blinded by the light. Squeezing them shut again I waited a few seconds before opening them again, this time prepared for the sudden brightness. I blinked a few times my eyes adjusting rather quickly. 'The ceiling looked like really old rotten wood; so then I wasn't in the medical tent.' I tried to sit up, almost immediately I failed. 'My arms were too weak,' I started a bit as someone reached under my back to help me up. I sat back on about three pillows that were propped up against the wall I was leaning on and finally looked at the people who were taking care of me. 'The first person I saw was a middle-aged woman wearing a nurse's outfit, she began fussing over me while three men stood in the background, the first , man I saw reminded me a little of the third Hokage, he was rather tall with a long white beard that almost touched his knees. His clothing was strange, he was wearing what looked like robes? The second person was a bit more threatening he had an obviously fake eye and scars crisscrossed his face. That put me on edge a bit, the only reason someone got this many scars was by losing too much, or continuously fighting against strong opponents and winning with your life. This man did not seem to be of the former type. The third and final person in the room had long matted black hair and a gaunt face, I had seen these types of people before, when they came out of the interrogation sessions or maybe if they just came out of a battle that ended in death. I probably look a bit like him right now. His eyes contradicted his outward appearance though. They were filled with hope and light. No doubt he had been rescued and is on the mend.

I turned when the bearded man spoke. His words seemed gentle yet questioning. He was probably asking for my name yet I could not understand him; he spoke a different language. So I responded with-

"Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha, onaji gengo o hanasu to wa omowanaiga, watashinonamaeha Sabaku no Gaara" (Hello, I don't believe we speak the same language but my name is Gaara of the Desert)

The three men and the nurse jumped a bit, they began conversing rather rapidly in their own tongue. The bearded old man then pulled out a small stick? and mumbled a few words.

"Can you understand me now?" he asked

I jumped, whatever the man had done I could understand him perfectly. "Wha-what did you do?" I asked to my shame with a slight falter. In my defense I've never heard of a different language being spoken anywhere in the elemental nations and as such I know of no jutsu that can translate them. How did he formulate the jutsu with no hand signs?

"I placed a spell on our ears to automatically translate whatever language is being spoken into our native tongue." The old man replied with a slight smile

"Okay…" I wonder what a spell is, is that what he calls a jutsu?

"So, if you don't mind, how did you get here Mr.?" the old man seemed to be the leader

"My name is Gaara and I don't know how I got here Mr.?" I left him hanging like he did to me. My eyebrow raised slightly, and then he laughed. A long hearty laugh filled with joy and mirth, something I haven't heard in a while.

he stopped laughing slowly wiping a tear from his eye "My name is Dumbledore, this is Mr. Moody but he goes by Mad-Eye Moody," he said gesturing to the scarred man.

'Mad-Eye Moody scowled at that comment, I think I will just be calling him Mr. Moody.'

"This is Madam Pomfrey, she attended to you and healed your wounds,"

'Madam Pomfrey bowed her head a bit and I inclined mine in thanks.'

"And lastly this is Sirius Black the owner of the house you are staying at."

'Sirius Black started a bit when Dumbledore said his name, I'm guessing he is a criminal, maybe an innocent criminal, but still someone whose name would cause others to fear him. He certainly looks the part. I just nodded my head in greeting to them and waited for the questions that would come.'

"Well then Mr. Gaara-

"Please just Gaara"

"Very well Gaara, if you don't know how you got here can you tell us where you're from and maybe we can help you get back?"

"Very, well, Mr. Dumbledore-

Dumbledore grinned "-just Dumbledore if you will"

"Dumbledore then," I said with a small smile on my face "I come from the village hidden in the sand, within the Land of wind, in the elemental nations, might I ask where I am?"

'Dumbledore's smile melted off his face when I said that and he looked at me a bit confused, my heart sank a bit at his expression and I instinctively knew that what came next would probably shock me to my core. I'm glad that i'm sitting down right now.'

"Gaara" he began slowly "you are in London, England" I scrunched my brows together at the unfamiliar names "and I have never heard of your village, land or nation. I'm very sorry but I don't think there is anything else we can do until we hear the rest of your story or at least a hypothesis on how you got here."

My eyes closed for a bit and I swallowed. Then I opened my eyes to see the sympathetic faces of Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Black and the oddly suspecting face of Mr. Moody. I wonder if he thinks that I am lying. My heart rate increased a bit and I'm pretty sure a slightly panicked look appeared on my face. Surprisingly my eyes teared up a bit, I thought I had run out of tears a while ago, I blinked to get rid of them, I guess that learning your home and family doesn't exist can do that to you though.

"Please, could I have a minute to try and remember how I got here."

"Take your time" Dumbledore said softly

I closed my eyes trying to remember, my eyebrows scrunched together in concentration

'Well let's see, I was in the 4th great shinobi war fighting with the other Kage when Madara was defeated by Naruto and, Oh yeah Madara was dying and, and, and he tried to use his space/time jutsu to send Naruto away as revenge, I, what did I do? Why is this so hard to remember?

I-I-used my sand to knock Naruto away, I think, but surely I was too far from the jutsu to get caught up in it, so what happened? The explosion! A rouge ninja threw a sudden paper explosive as a suicide bomb and that pushed me into the Jutsu.

"Dumbledore," I nearly whispered, opening my eyes again. "I think that I come from another dimension."


End file.
